Lighting the Tree
by Adaon
Summary: Warning: putting an engineer in charge of a seemingly simple task can produce unpredictable results.   It helps to know what a Rube Goldberg machine is. 1 R


Relena was the president, who could courageously negotiated with anyone. She was fearless and determined, and did not back down to anyone. There was nothing in the earth sphere that worried her. Except what would happen when she asked Heero Yuy for a favor...

"Heero, I hate to ask, but, there is something I need you to do... Now I know you don't like political events but this is something the first spouse usually does. Don't give me that look, it's for children. All I need you to do is stand with a bunch of children and light a Christmas tree."

Rehearsing the speech for the third time, Relena was feeling confident in it. At least until she heard Heero's voice behind her. That made her jump nearly out of her skin. It was several moments more before she could even process what he said. "What?"

"I said 'ok' at least it's children and not some pompous politician like the golf tournament. Is there anything else I should know about it?"

"Well, technically you are in charge of planning it. Of course usually that means outsourcing to a committee..."

"No, it's fine. I'll take care of everything." As he turned and left, Relena was sure that somehow someway this was going end badly for her. Though she could not imagine the scenario but she was sure one existed.

The night of the Christmas tree lighting. Relena was waiting alongside Heero, and casting a few nervous glances between him and the giant tree. She tried to reassure herself as much as possible. Heero may not like these public appearances, but he wouldn't sabotage one, would he? No, in truth she was more worried about neglect then sabotage.

Getting their cue, the couple made their way out, she smiled brightly and waved to the crowd. They reached the platform with the children, counted down from 5, and pushed the oversized button. Relena turned to face the tree, but it wasn't lit.

She cast a worried glance to the oversized TV, but instead of showing them, it was showing a rocket that just launched. It hit a bulls-eye that was positioned 30feet above the launch pad. The paddle flew back and sliced a wire, a giant candy cane then swung and bumped in to a giant red ball (resembling a tree ornament) that started down a slide, It looped in a U turn of the track and continued a downhill through 2 more loops until it rammed in to a stuffed reindeer. "What is going on?" Relena asked rhetorically while unable to tear her eyes away from the spectacle.

The reindeer meanwhile somehow appeared to be flying upward, much to the delight of all the children. "It's a Rube Goldberg machine." Heero's monotone calmly answered her as if that answered everything. The stuffed reindeer bumped it's antlers in to the sled.

"A what?" The sled went racing down hill. Now visible was it's passenger, a large white polar bear stuffed animal.

"This is what happens when you put an engineer in charge of lighting a Christmas tree." He said with a wry grin that only she could see.

The sled reached the bottom of the hill, which turned out to be formed in to a ski jump that sent the sled up, and the polar bear fell out. "You WILL pay for this Yuy."

The falling bear somehow landed perfectly to just sit there, but underneath the loose covering of snow a switch was pressed down. All of the sudden color starting showing up all around the place. Tubes of running water were bubbling and making for an ever spreading array of light. "You'll thank me later."

The sled, ran in to a Santa that was sitting on top of a chimney, which naturally knocked it in. Instead of the Santa coming out of the chimney dozens of wrapped boxes fell out. By now the crowd was getting in to the show and reacting at every stage and wondering what was next. "I think not."

The presents rolled out underneath the tree, and the complex lighting array finally reached the base of the Christmas tree. Then the pattern of lighting starting going up the tree. They moved in 2 narrow rope like strands wrapping around loop after loop. As they traveled up various ornaments came to life until it reached the crescendo. Both paths of light reached the star at the top of the tree which lit up brightly, followed by the rest of the tree's lights finally coming on to full glow.

There was a moment of silence. Then sequels of delight from the children, and an extended round of applause from the crowd. Relena, blinked, not many times in her life had she been rendered speechless but this was one.

Heero responded by pressing his lips against hers catching her very off guard. He pulled back, again smirking at her. "Merry christmas." He said with a wink.


End file.
